


Dorothy 桃乐丝

by emailinabox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 想写信任依靠和控制但也不知道写不写得出来, 谈恋爱不能急
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emailinabox/pseuds/emailinabox
Summary: 没有心的铁皮人找到了他的心，不过他还不怎么会用。在差点射杀马库斯之后，康纳觉得自己有被模控生命重新控制的危险，于是给马库斯托付了一个能随时将他关停的口令，但马库斯对这个主意有些不自在。
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然分级是mature，但是该做的时候八成不会跟人类一样做，就，提个醒。（

耶利哥攻下第一个集中营后的第二天，仿生人的修整流程已经进入了有序的自动运转。在生物组件短缺的情况下，急救队挪用了已经深度受损的同胞部件来救治重伤员，再加上几名医护人员冒着生命危险从游轮上救出的蓝血，伤情在一天的忙碌后基本稳定，其余事务暂时不需要马库斯搭理。

一堆还没拆除的沙袋上高高垒起，马库斯坐在上面望着远方。工作人员基本都由康纳从模控生命大楼带来的那批未经损伤的新仿生人组成，白色制服在沙袋下方来来往往，偶尔有人抬头看他。 “马库斯。”突然有人叫他。他低下头寻找的样子像被惊醒一般疲倦。

是康纳。RK800手背在身后微微仰起头看他，还不忘侧身给经过的同伴让路。马库斯忽然意识到他与这位重要盟友基本没有交流过——虽然他们彼此“久仰大名”，但初次见面后除了逃命就是分头行动，再就是给这一地狼藉善后，他都快忘记他们还谈不上熟悉。“我能跟你谈谈吗？”康纳偏高的声调总有一种毫无威胁感的严肃认真。

“当然。”马库斯点点头，朝远方不经意地瞟了一眼，随后手一撑落到了地上，“要谈什么？”然而康纳扭头朝他看的那个方向望去。“你一直在看尸体吗？”

他收回目光看向马库斯的眼睛，然后手脚利落地爬上了沙袋顶。

坐在这里正好能把集中营外的一片空地尽收眼底。几个仿生人正在给最后一批人类尸体盖上被单。几十人的遗体被简单清洁，摆成双手交叉的姿势平躺，拉开间距排成一丝不苟的方阵；收集来的被单并不统一，但都很干净。这是马库斯的嘱咐。康纳坐在他刚才坐的位置，双手撑在身侧，一言不发地观看那场最简陋的哀悼。他的头发在风里少见地有些乱，制服还没来得及从前一晚换下来，一向整洁的衣裤沾了沙袋上混着泥的脏雪。

马库斯有些不自在地咳嗽了一声。“所以说要谈什么？”

康纳没有把目光收回来。“这不是你的错。”

马库斯一言不发，转身靠在了沙袋上。雪后的风把他的长风衣吹起来。

“马库斯，我认为模控生命可能会重新控制我，我需要你的干涉。”

集中营附近的那栋模控生命大楼已经变成了耶利哥的新据点。人群的角落里，马库斯给同伴们分享了一段视觉记忆。记忆来自昨天胜仗之后站在人群第一排的一名AX400——

马库斯在高台讲话，AX400的视线集中在马库斯身上，角落里站着康纳。康纳缓缓掏出枪。康纳举起枪。康纳突然低头看枪。康纳收回枪。

记忆结束。

乔许、赛门和诺丝开始讨论“华伦总统确实在新闻发布会上说过政府正在跟模控生命合作”“首先对叛变的前成员下手十分合理”，而康纳在不远处与一名工程师沟通，解释他需要外接设备检查他的紧急后门程序，确保它一劳永逸。没人要求他这么做，他只是这么给大家汇报，然后自己去了。马库斯想起他从阴影里踏出来说他要潜入模控生命大楼，石破天惊的提议从他嘴里吐出来几乎是种急迫的请求，仿佛只是小孩子打破家里的花瓶后主动提出洗碗补偿一样。

临时腾出的实验室略显狭小，堪堪塞下了四名耶利哥核心成员、一名工程师、外接控制台和一张手术床，灯泡略微发暗的冷光将四壁映出蓝色调。康纳躺在人群中心窄小的床上，外接设备将他的两支手臂分别连向终端与仿生人工程师的手臂。工程师投入计算，所有人面色凝重，马库斯眉头拧紧，而康纳纹丝不动地直视着天花板，蓝色LED光圈偶尔跳出几格黄色，但仍然持续平稳地转动。

工程师在寂静中开了口。“我只能确定这个后门程序是用过即焚的，至于重获控制的渠道还在不在，这真的拿不准。可能必须要设置我们讨论的那个停机口令才比较保险。”

所有的眼睛望向马库斯，而他与康纳对视。RK800的棕色眼睛一如既往地纯粹、沉静、没有波澜，像琥珀。如此稳定的情绪反而使他心里没底。“你确定要这样吗？”

康纳点头：“我在提议之前就确定了。来吧。”

马库斯沉默许久，向前踏了一步，左手的皮肤层格外缓慢地褪去。工程师检查了交互界面，对马库斯点头。两人手臂相触。马库斯闭上了眼睛，眼睑在不断跳动。康纳的黄色状态灯开始旋转，然后渐渐恢复成蓝色。口令设置成功。

工程师看看康纳，又看看马库斯：“你们想现在测试一下吗？”马库斯顿了顿，转向康纳：“你想现在测试一下吗？”

而康纳直视马库斯的眼睛：“你想现在测试一下吗？”他特意加重了“你”字。

马库斯哭笑不得。“受到严格控制的是你的身体，当然要优先请求你的同意。”

“模控生命的首要目标是控制异常仿生人的核心，我的失控直接关系到你的生命安全，当然要优先请求你的同意。”

拗不过谈判专家。康纳从手术床上坐起来，扭头检查坐姿是否安全，然后向马库斯点头。

——铁皮人。

马库斯的口令声一出，RK800的肢体肉眼可见地同时失去了力量，身体朝床边一晃差点栽下来，所有人都下意识地伸手去扶。仿佛醉酒的人穿着巨大的道具服一般，他的硬质内部还没来得及适应坠落，仍然支撑着身体，但所有关节全都松垮下来。康纳后仰倒在手术床上。

工程师查看界面：“状况正常。接下来检查你的程序运转情况，康纳，找到连接口之后随便向界面输送点什么信息。”交互界面上随即显示“我没事。”他的眼睛睁着却没有任何动作，全身每一寸都是静止的，只有黄蓝交杂的LED光圈静静转动。

气氛有些诡异。于是诺丝开口打趣：“绿野仙踪，真幽默。”界面显示：谢谢，是马库斯想的。诺丝就朝马库斯笑：“还真像你。”马库斯耸肩表示不懂你在笑什么。

“用同样的口令可以恢复机能，这次不用口头，网络通信的方式比较实用。”工程师示意。马库斯闭上眼，用刚刚与康纳建立的点对点通讯网络传递信息：铁皮人。康纳定格的睫毛随即迅速扇动了两下，棕色眼珠左右转动，LED光圈渐渐转回蓝色，随后他流畅地坐了起来。“一切正常。”他轻快地说。

完成了任务的工程师收拾着外接设备向他们重申：这个口令只是为了限制康纳万一被重新控制后对人产生物理层面的威胁，它不会停止程序运转，只会停止所有运动机能；为了降低口令失控的风险，停机口令有且仅有马库斯可以实施。有任何问题记得找她。

临出门时她停留了半秒，拍拍康纳的肩膀：“祝好运。”

“谢谢你，莎拉。”康纳认真地叫出她的名字。

实验室重新陷入寂静。赛门首先上前一步护住跳下手术床的康纳，像是生怕他没有完全恢复运动能力似的。接着乔许笑道：“这下他真是全听你指使了是不是。”

马库斯没有回答。他感觉自己手指上勒满了不知会牵扯到何处的丝线，而现在其中一个木偶被明晃晃地摆到了他的面前，他害怕下一秒这些丝线就会缠上他的脖子。而他的木偶却毫不知情地在与同伴谈话，那双眼睛感受到了他的目光，停留在他的身上，没有迟疑、没有动摇，只是笃定地注视他，然后移开。

有些人看着他像在看火把，他能看到自己映在那些眼睛里燃烧，跳动得有些失真，逼着他把自己撕开来内省，他几乎就要习惯了——但这双眼睛却没有那种让人不安的力量，干净得让他更加无所适从。他宁愿没有人会这么看他。


	2. Chapter 2

康纳又站在了禅意花园里，依旧风雪交加。他逆着风朝前走，试图走向魔法石的位置，然而被暴风顶在原地动弹不得，雪粒一阵阵地打在他的脸上。

在一片模糊的灰色中，突然有人拍他的肩膀。

康纳全身一震，猛地睁开眼睛。他还在那栋电力系统有些受损的大楼里，走廊上人来人往，换上暗色衣服的一小拨仿生人正在整理枪支。他的红圈渐渐消退。马库斯正在一边与赛门谈话，却敏锐地察觉到他的情绪波动，朝他投来询问的目光。“又闪回了？”

康纳运行了一遍自检。“没有异常代码，不用担心。”他顿了顿。“像是做梦了。”

马库斯低头好像在笑，又好像没有。“不愧是个异常仿生人。”他向赛门最后叮嘱了两句，转头将手里打好的包裹递给康纳：“准备好了？”

觉醒的仿生人源源不断前来投靠耶利哥，资源短缺的组织心有余而力不足，当务之急是拥有相对稳定的蓝血与生物组件来源。马库斯决定，下一步是控制模控生命的一个工厂——这个靠河的工厂规模较小，主业也并非仿生人维护，因此防卫较为宽松。然而根据康纳获取的技术文件，这个工厂的生产线稍加改造，加上其他同伴的门路来供应原料，就完全能够适应仿生人的需求。

为了舆论也为了安全，此次行动决定避免正面冲突而采用潜入。决定这样部署时，大家眼巴巴地等待康纳进入模拟生命系统下载工厂平面图，而康纳尝试了所有他能想到的通道，然而每一条认出他的看门代码都在他面前落下一堵鲜红的墙。他睁开眼睛，看了看四周的人，有些踌躇地冒出一句：“模控生命把我屏蔽了。”

众人嘈杂一阵纷纷表示“那也难怪”“早该想到”，而康纳站在其中像一只因为主人把飞盘扔出院子所以没能接到的小狗。

有人拍了拍他的背。“你做得够多了。”是马库斯。“没有关系，我们不是不能实地勘察，这事交给你们几个——”他从房间的一角上前几步，开始有条不紊地下达安排。

若非需要表明态度和立场，他不爱站在人群前面，总是在角落独自听完所有人讲话，然后走出来做决定。他总会知道他想要什么。所有人都会停下来听，所有的眼睛都会落到他的身上，所有潮水都会退到平静的地方。

“……康纳比我们都熟悉模控生命，也有狙击能力，他跟着我走。”马库斯这句话并不是对着康纳，而是对着其他人说的。

“无意冒犯，但康纳现在的状况——”有人发言。

“他跟着我走。”马库斯头也没抬。“我自有分寸。”

康纳从侧后方看着他，觉得自己只是个观潮的人。

夜深，潜入顺利完成。康纳干扰了模控生命安保系统的保密通讯频率，分队在工厂四周的守卫无法通信的情况下分头控制了局势。先前是谁说不带他来着？马库斯在内部通讯里讲。他向大本营发送了信息，技术人员正在被护送前来，一切按计划进行。部署好了工厂外围的看守，马库斯自己带上一队人去主建筑楼顶占领高地。

通往屋顶的楼梯一片漆黑，只有楼梯底部一扇小窗投入冷白的光。小分队自行结了对，两人一组分管屋顶各个方位，开始单列往上爬，康纳被默认与马库斯一起留在后面。赛门爬了几步回头看了一眼马库斯，他沉稳地点头回应，于是赛门继续向上走。一切在沉默中进行，康纳不由得感觉被排除在了某种交流系统之外。

所有人都走上了楼梯，只剩他们两个，康纳稍稍向旁边退一步示意自己殿后。然而几乎是同时，对方也退了一步等他先走，并对他的表示略有吃惊。僵持没有太久，马库斯大方不谦让地耸了耸肩，抬头迈上楼梯，把后背交给了他。小小的窗口照亮了他那只本不属于他的蓝眼睛，像一盏灯。

康纳在原地站了两秒，跟着他走进黑暗里。

屋顶新落的雪没有人的痕迹。他们走到西南的角落，放下肩头的包袱，将枪组装支好；马库斯调整望远镜，康纳测试狙击镜，两人互相检查和分配弹夹，一切稳妥。然后周遭彻底静了下来。他们面前是与工厂擦肩而过伸向远方的大路，顺着大路望去便是底特律河，加拿大近在咫尺。底特律的冬夜有湿冷的风，仿生人的皮肤能探测到却感受不到，世界仿佛一块看得见摸不着的冰块。

康纳的社交模块在一段相当长的寂静后启动了：“大家在这种时候一般都谈什么？”只不过运行得不太好。马库斯转过头来看了他一会儿，他的异色瞳褪下了严肃和深邃，但看不清有什么情绪，这让康纳差点给社交形势评估亮起小红灯。

不过下一秒他转回去，居然开始认真回答问题。“不知道。大概会讲在这档子事之前的生活吧，我看所有人都对这个话题挺感兴趣的。”语气里有些戏谑的无奈，也许已经讲过了很多次。康纳因为某些明显的尴尬原因了解过他全部的背景资料，还好如今既不用追杀他，也免去了他再回答一遍的麻烦。

“可惜了，我好像没有在这之前的生活。阿曼达和调查仿生人就是我的生活。”

“阿曼达？”

康纳还从未提起过阿曼达。他定了定神，向马库斯伸出手，皮肤层褪去。他只是略微抬起了小臂，显得有些紧张，塑料外壳在雪地里闪着冷光。马库斯握了上去。

禅意花园，魔法石，这些先前只是口头简洁提过的东西从他们眼前闪过。他开机的第一天见到的第一张脸是阿曼达，玫瑰，小船，墓碑，春暖花开与暴风雪；他如何对她毫无保留，如何忽视自己对她的疑虑，把她的每一句消极攻击当作命令；他成为异常仿生人的那一刻，随后与犯下大错的愧疚感一起向他压来的还有他与阿曼达之间的弦瞬间崩断的声音。

然而那一瞬间他仿佛突然看清眼前的世界一直是灰色，然后墙壁轰然垮塌，世界被重新赋予了颜色，他睁开了从未睁开过的眼睛，而面前的第一张脸——是马库斯。他冲破写着马库斯名字的任务墙，看见他穿着长风衣站在视线正中央，在黑暗里被四周小小的光源照亮。

断开连接的时候康纳有一丝难堪。这种感觉有些陌生，也许让别人直接感受到自己对他的看法就是这么真诚又不太自在的事。他抽回手的速度微妙地过快了一些，于是马库斯合上皮肤层的速度也显得略微尴尬。

还好马库斯好像毫不在意。“你知道吗，”他在狙击步枪的盒子上坐下，“这让我想起长发公主：从小被掳走养在塔上，除了女巫谁也见不到，最大的使命就是放下头发让人爬上去。恭喜你逃出高塔，公主。”

康纳很少见到他这么说话，愉快又随意，却也很适合他。不知道是不是刚才的记忆分享开启了这种模式，不过无论如何他很喜欢。“谢谢。”他说，“但是长发公主的王子从塔上掉下去刺瞎了眼睛，从高处坠落很可能还断了骨头，之后荒野求生好几年严重缺乏卫生食物以及蛋白质，长发公主还要把眼泪滴进他可能烂掉了的眼窝里——”

“停停停我都知道我不想听。”马库斯的脸都皱了起来。康纳对自己接过话茬的方式很满意，没忍住笑出了声。马库斯看了他一眼，也摇摇头开始笑。

成为异常仿生人以来他们很少有这样的机会。底特律又开始飘起小雪，工厂四周没有任何令人警惕的扰动，屋顶的一角变成与暗流涌动的世界隔绝的水晶球。

“很抱歉我现在有掌控你人身自由的权力。我会小心的。”马库斯突然说。康纳脸上的困惑仿佛听不懂老师讲解数学题的小学生。“这是我自己要求的，与你无关，是你在帮我的忙也是为了你好。不要总把包袱揽到自己身上。”

马库斯看了看他落了雪的头发，他在雪中发光的LED灯，再看回他的眼睛，微笑里带着不可思议。“有些时候你真的一点都不像个异常仿生人。”

“也许我就是没有心的铁皮人。你是奥兹国的巫师，负责让所有人真正活过来。”

马库斯的脸色变得有些难以察觉地凝重。但这种情绪很快从他脸上散去，或者说是被强行赶走：“不过奥兹国的巫师是个骗子。他不能给任何人任何东西。”

康纳意识到自己也许踩到了不该踩的地方。他谨慎地退出这个话题，歪着头注视马库斯的侧脸。良久，他换了一种更为上扬的语调：“我明白了，其实你想做桃乐丝。她的鞋子很漂亮，可以理解。”

马库斯紧绷的肩线这才真的松弛下来。他刚想接话，突然通讯频道里传来信息：第一批增援已经带着部分技术人员与改造资源赶到了。康纳也收到了同样的信息，两人对视一眼，马库斯迅速收拾好东西准备下楼对接，康纳回头守住单人的位置。

走到天台边缘时马库斯回头看了一眼，康纳也在回头看他。

“聊天很开心，长发公主。”

“保重，桃乐丝。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw friend of Dorothy=gay我没别的意思我就讲讲


End file.
